Action off Berutarube
|- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; font-size: 13px; "|Belligerents |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 135px; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); "| The Imperial Grand Duchy of Dewhurst Narculis Republic of Hayanba | style="vertical-align: top; width: 162px; padding-left: 0.25em; "|Third Republic of Hayaba |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; font-size: 13px; "|Commanders and leaders |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 135px; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); "| Dewhurst-Narculis Admiral Dreeltern Admiral Tullen | style="vertical-align: top; width: 162px; padding-left: 0.25em; "|Vice Admiral Makarov |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; font-size: 13px; "|Strength |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 135px; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); "| Dewhurst-Narculis 2 Thallium Class Battleships The 19th Fleet Hayanba 2 Mizumi Class Frigates 24 FAC's 3 P-3 Maritime Patrol Aircraft | style="vertical-align: top; width: 162px; padding-left: 0.25em; "| The Eastern Fleet: 1 Hipper Class Cruiser 1 Udaloy Class Destroyer 4 Admiral Gorshov Class Frigates 5 Stereguschiny Class Corvettes 1 Qahir Class Corvette 10 Osa-II FACs 2 Foxrot Class SSK 20 Transports |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; font-size: 13px; "|Casualties and losses |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 135px; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); "| Dewhurst-Narculis Two Battleships lightly damaged 60 dead 74 wounded | style="vertical-align: top; width: 162px; padding-left: 0.25em; "| 5 Osa-II FACs sunk 1 Stereguschiny Class Corvette sunk 1 Qahir Class Corvette sunk 4 Transports sunk 1 Udaloy Class Destroyer extensively damaged 2105 Dead 900 wounded |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 10px; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); "|'Civilian casualties:' 0 |} The Naval Action off Berutarube was an invasion attempt by Hayaban Forces on the evening of the 1st of May, 2012. The attempt to retake Shikotan was foiled by Dewhurst-Narculian Naval Forces and after a short engagement, surrendered to become part of the Imperial Hayaban Fleet. Early Actions Setting out from Iturup, the Hayaban Eastern Fleet commanded from the Twilight of Hayanba, intent on avoiding enemy contact, hugged the Iturup Eastern Coastline, though the large presence of the fleet, were found halfway down the coast. The 19th fleet, heading south-east, despatched the two Thallium Class Battleships(Tallahasseeand Turmoil) to chase down the fleet. Engagement Due to DSM coverage of the area, the Tallahassee and Turmoil were able to close the gap, unseen by radar and opened fire at a range of 56km, by sheer chance striking their target which was later revealed to be a transport ship Dash to Shikotan Under heavy fire, the Hayaban fleet turned to Sikotan in a desperate attempt to land the troops as they began taking damage from sustained fire. In quick succession the Hayabans lost smaller craft and a few transport vessels as they ineffectivley returned fire. During the exchange, two OSA craft caught up to the two battleships, firing P-15 Termit missiles at the two ships. Three struck the ships, the Turmoil taking light damage froma close miss and the Tallahassee having two strike hard, knocking out it's aft 8" triple centerline turret and also landing on the aft AA platform, killing 54 immediately and eventally 60. Only a few minutes later, torpedoes from Hayaban Submarines were launched, evasive manouvers leading to only one torpedo hitting the Turmoil, failing to cause any damage. Surrender After taking heavy losses, the Hayaban Fleet surrended, being taken into custody of Dewhurst-Narculian Forces and currently is detained in Hanasaki.